Unpreditable
by Yuuki-TN
Summary: When a hostage situation goes CRACK! Story in Soul's POV.
1. Fate

This story is in Soul's POV.

_Italics_ are thoughts.

**Bold** is speach.

_**Bold Italics**_ is Soul's speach.

* * *

><p>Unpredictable: Fate<p>

The dead silence that peirced my ears in the halls clashed against our own heavy footsteps. The hollow echo reverbed and bounced back from the steel stairs to isolated walls and back again. Kidnapped before curtain call, they used the fire alarm as a distraction and of what I could make out they planned to make their get away on the roof.

The man holding me hostage pushed the gun further into my spine. The pressure applied was being used to propel me up the stairs faster.

_Dammit I'm not an animal. Stop hearding me like one!_

.

This gun is sure to leave a bruise but I guess that doesn't matter; I am going to end up dead anyways.

_Idiots, they aren't going to pay the ransum. Your efforts are worthless because I am worthless. My concerts would never sell enough to re-emburse them._

.

They don't care for the talent-less in my world. This situation will probably be used in the end to gain publicity for some one talented like Wes.

_SHIT! I don't wanna die for something as shitty as Wes' future!_

**BANG!**

.

I snapped from my thoughts when my captor kicked open the roof door. He pushed me into the open night air, the wind hit my face and messed with my hair.

The roof had a split the other side is the one that held the helipad and chopper. The men placed a large sturdy peice of metal for us to use as a make-shift bridge. We were going to cross the barrier to the other roof. Doing this instead of taking the right staircase made it less obvious which route they would exit from? From what I could see they had already barracaded the other door already.

.

He said before that there was going to be no escape.

_Only fate exists here? No he's wrong this is my chance. I don't need fate to tell me what to do. I'll jump now and die with no regrets._

.

We had made it one step on the bridge when I decided to squirm out of his grip. What a mistake I made, instead of shifting my weight correctly I missed my chance at grasping the correct footing and fumbled. He brought his hand to my collar and threw me back at the roof half choking me.

**CALM THE. FUCK. DOWN!**

.

In vain I sprung foward once again only to be pulled back by the collar. He slamed the butt of his pistol hard into my head. Knocking me unconscious I had sunk to to my knees instead of falling over the side.

_I failed_.


	2. Chance

This story is in Soul's POV.

_Italics_ are thoughts.

**Bold** is speach.

_**Bold Italics**_ is Soul's speach.

* * *

><p>Unpredictable: Chance<p>

When I came around I noticed I'd been cuffed to a seat in the copter. The fabric smelt like cigarretts and blood. I was suprised to see it hadn't been my blood. I sat dumbfounded to see that my captors were being tied up in the seat across from me. To top that my saviors were a girl with twintails and a busty blonde chick. The blonde is giggling madly and busy choking the pilot to death in a headlock. I shifted in my seat thus making my consciounsness aware to the twintail.

**Oh.. you're alive.**

_No shit sherlock._

_**Yeah.. Who are y-**_

**BAM!**

.

The barracaded door was kicked off its hinges sending the beams that were blocking it and the door itself flying. Some of the debris slammed into the side of the helicopter rattling my ribcage.

**THE GREAT BLACK*STAR IS HERE!**

.

A kid with neon blue hair strut out the doorway (lucky me). He was followed by another lunatic with striped hair who wouldn't stop whining about the balence of the door or something. I didn't listen and instead turned my attention to the twintail whose now sitting next to me.

She picked at the lock to my handcuffs expertly. She let out a hum of satisfaction as they clicked open.

_**. . Are you hear to save me?**_

**Huh? Oh right you were a hostage... Actually I'm just here cause' I was promised dinner. I don't think my friends have anything to do with you. They came because they had some buisness to settle with these guys.**

_What kind of kids deal with these high profile guys? Are these teens some type of gang? I can't take them lightly if they are._

.

As if on cue the aura tenses. Another teen this time a brunette shows up, she looks dead serious and miffed when she sees my captors. At her presence the striped kid yanked down the ringleader from his seat. The giggly blonde dropped the beaten pilot to the ground, bouncing over to the ringleader. She then violently ripped the gag off his mouth.

**aCK! Y-YOU'RE. THE. D-D-DEMON SIS-TERS!**

_Demon?_

**Yeah and we have some money issues to settle.**

_Fuck whenever money is involved it's bound to get messy. These guys are probably drug dealers or worse!_

.

The man drained of color and I thought he was going to faint. The blonde and brunette had pulled out two twin pistols. They threw their pistols to the striped kid who caught them in the oppisite hands aiming arms crossed at the man. He looked like an expert marksmen and pretty badass considering he was holding the guns upside down and clutching the triggers with his pinkies.

**Anyone who rips off a friend of mine shall have a symmetrical demise.**

.

I could have sworn the ringleader nearly pissed himself. The loud kid known as Black*Star came out of nowhere and began searching the man's pockets. He pulled out a leather skinned wallet and nods to the giggly blonde. She took a deep breath before gave the ringleader a disturbing deathstare.

The creepiest most twisted dark face I have ever see in my life time flashed across her face.

**We. Will. Be. Taking. OUR. TwenTy. Bucks. Now.**

.

My jaw dropped when he fainted. The blue haired one laughed and took a twenty from the wallet. Throwing the leather pouch in the man's face he jumps up and past the two demon sisters and their partner.

**MISSION COMPLETE! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WILL NOW TREAT EVERYONE TO MCDONALDS!**

**Black*Star that is OUR money!**

**Hehehe! Sis I'm huuuungry~**

**I want an 8 peice! How can they even serve 6 Mcnuggets anyway? WHERE'S THE SYMMETRY!**

_What. The. FUCK. JUST HAPPENED?_

.

Twintail let out a sigh and got up from her place from next to me. She began to walk after the other teens before turning around to face me.

**You coming or are you planning to wait for them to wake up?**

_What's up with her?_

_**One second I'm prepared to die the next I'm rescued by accident and now I'm going to hang out with a bunch of lunatics?**_

.

She only smiled in response.

**Maka. I'm just in it for the food.**

_Blunt._

.

I ran my hand through my hair and let out a sigh.

_**Fine.**_

.

Clapping my hands to my knees I pushed off the seat, getting up and then leaping out of the cabin.

_**Soul. I'm also just in it for the food.**_

_._

_._

_._

_For now I'll take her lead into an unpredictable future. There is a chance at a new life and I'm gonna take it. This time I'll make it cool._

* * *

><p>Originally I wanted this to be a hostage oneshot but it flipped dramaticly and I end up planing out the rest of this story and now I'm just being distracted. OTL<p>

This is story seems sooooo rushed... ah Tsubaka isn't in this chapter and it's not because I hate her*cough* but yeah she's not there for a reason.

I-If you wanna know.. I've only written half of chapter 7 for ABOVETHESnow. I'm testing my spacing and writing styles in hope of helping that story.

I checked my grammar A LOT and I hope I didn't mess anything up! Also it wouldn't let me space the story out without the dots. Sorry.. TTnTT Please leave me some feedback!


End file.
